A Tale Of Life Part 1
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Growing up is tough. But after several mishaps and trouble, it all results in a happy ending. Full story of part 1! Part 2 coming soon :P
1. Trouble

Aviva was bored, so she went to go talk to chris, who was jerking off. Aviva stared from the door frame, seeing this man half naked on a chair made her drool. Her breathing got a little heavier, and she started blushing. Chris looked up at aviva, and smiled. She started to walk away, but chris smirked and waved his finger for her to come over there. "You were watching me." "Yea..." She confessed, and chris smiled. He leaned her against the desk, and pulled her pants down. "You deserve a punishment for that." He smacked her ass, and she yelped. "Harder?" He whispered, and aviva yelped various times as he smacked her ass, each time teasing her by rubbing his dick. Chris raised his hand up once again, and hit her. Her hands fisted into a ball, trying to hold back from screaming. Chris put up her pants, and smiled. "Learned your lesson?" "Yes Chris."

The next night, chris snuck into Aviva's room, and switched her birth control with women's Viagra.

So when Aviva awoke, she grabbed a glass of water and took the pill. "I feel funny." She whispered to Koki as she worked. "You're probably just on your period." "No like I've liked chris for a while now, but now I get this strong feeling... I think I'm not just in love with him.. I think I'm sexually attracted to him!" "There's nothing wrong with that." "I dunno Koki... He's my first crush." "Well, that's up to you."

The next morning, aviva awoke to find chris at her side, smiling. "Morning baby..." "Uhm." "Well sweetheart... Hope you love cum." "I don't get it Chris." "Baby we had some awesome sex last night." "What kinda night was it?" "A sex night." "Ah!" Aviva took a birth control, but chris swiped it out of her hand. "Its not a birth control pill.." He smirked, and smiled. "Chris-!" "Its not." Chris peeled the fake cover off, and she saw the word, Viagra on it. "Oh you-!"

A month later, Aviva found out she was pregnant with Chris' baby. She didn't know how to fess up to the crew, so she asked Koki for help. "Hey Koki?" "Yea?" "Can you keep a secret?" "Sure." She turned, and aviva was standing nervously. "You see, I'm... I... I'm pregnant and chris is the dad of the child." She closed her eyes, knowing she was probably gonna get mad at her. "How many months pregnant are you?" "Only 6 weeks." She showed Koki the ultra sound, and she smiled. "Awww..." "The thing is, I don't want chris to know... Because he himself switched my birth control with Viagra. I dont remember anything of that night."

"Well, your secret is safe with me. Thanks for telling me." "No problem, you're my best friend." Aviva hugged her, and smiled. "Lets get back to work." Koki smiled.

4 months later, aviva was busy typing on her laptop, when Martin tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey aviva?" "Yea?" "Can we talk privately?" "Sure." Aviva followed him, and Martin led her to a coffee shop. "Just a tea for me." She shyly said, and Martin smiled. "You know why I brought you here?" "No." "Well, I want you to tell me the truth." "About what?" "Who's the dad of your child? I just wanna know." "If you can keep it a secret." "Ok?" Martin sighed, and aviva swirled the sugar in the tea sad. "The father of my baby... Is... Your brother." "Chris?" "Do you have another brother?" "Not that I know of." "Then he's the dad." Aviva took a sip, and Martin shook his head. "My brother just stepped ALL over you aviva. He'll never take care of that baby." "But why?" "That's just the way he is Aviva. Chris just had sex with you for fun. He's not helping you with the baby. I suggest you just abort it or give it to adoption... It will save you alot of problems."

"I'm not giving it up." "Then... I guess prepare to be a single mom." "Yea." Aviva sighed, and left.

About a month later, Koki took Aviva to the hospital. Several hours later, aviva was holding a premature baby, who was fine as the sky at the moment. The doctor was confused at this miraculous birth, no complications or anything. When Koki came in, Aviva was smiling, just enjoying her son. "Hey." "Oh hi Koki! Wanna meet him?" "Sure." Koki picked him up, and the baby smiled. "Hey little guy." When Jimmy finally decided to tell the kratts, martin was super worried. Chris didn't even care. He just went along for the ride.

When they entered, aviva was feeding her son. She watched him drink from his bottle, and martin smiled. "Awww... Is that yours aviva?" "Yea." "How old is he?" "About 3 hours." "Awww... Cute!" Martin smiled, and aviva gave him the baby. Martin cradled him, and the boy made spit bubbles. "Aww..." Martin wiped them off, and chris rolled his eyes. "Come on Chris! He's so adorable!" Martin called him over, and set the baby in his arms. "He looks like me." Chris grunted, and Aviva shrugged. "Forgot to tell ya you're the dad." "Oh. Congrats.." He muttered, and set the baby on the bed. "I'll be outside." Once chris left, martin sighed. "See? He wouldn't care."

4 years later, it was Joey's birthday. Aviva smiled at her son, who was busy playing with a toy soldier. "What's your birthday wish?" "To meet my daddy." He smiled, and aviva bit her lip. "Are... You sure?" "Yes mommy. I wanna have a daddy like all my friends." "Some of them dont have daddies." "But I wanna meet MY daddy...please?" "Ok, you really want to meet him?" "Yes." "Stay here."

Aviva ran over to chris, and smiled. "What would I do for you if you do me a huge favor?" "Probably some sex, beautiful." "Ok." "Deal?" "Yea." "So what's the favor." "You see, Joey wants to meet his dad. And I know you're the dad so... Yea?" "Ok fine. I'll go tell him. But you meet me in my room at 12." "Ok chris."

Chris followed her out, and Joey got mad. "He's not my daddy! He's just Chris!" "Chris is your dad." "Prove it." "Ever looked at yourself in a mirror?" "Yes mommy." "Look at him. See the similarities?" "You even act like me." Chris picked him up, and fake smiled. "Yay! Daddy!" Joey hugged him, and Chris felt happy for once.

5 months later, aviva went over to Chris' room. "Hey chris..." She smiled, and he smiled. "Thanks for helping me." "You know what?" "What?" "I feel really bad about being mean to you. So, I wanna make it up to you." "First let me pay you." "Sure." Chris laid down, and aviva undressed in front of him. Aviva pulled off chris' belt, and he smiled. "Go on baby." Aviva pulled off his shirt, and chris smiled. "Do me hard baby." Aviva grabbed a condom, and slid it on him. "The kid's asleep?" "Yes chris."

1 hour later, aviva lay next to him, and he smiled. "You're pretty good at this." "Thanks." Aviva smiled, and chris kissed her lips. "I think this will be your extra pay..." "What?" "Sex. Your reward when you do something really good." "Oh." "But aviva you feel so good!" Chris slid back in, and Aviva giggled.

In Joey's room, he couldn't sleep. He walked by chris' room, and heard some giggles. He peeked in to see his mother, on the bottom of chris, naked. "Oh no! Daddy is gonna hurt mommy!" He opened the door, and chris jumped up blushing. "Joey!" Aviva glared, and chris pulled his boxers on. Aviva pulled her clothes on, and Joey laughed nervously. "So... What are you doing?" "Nothing for a child to see. Vamoose Joey." "But I wanna know!" "Nothing Joey!" "I'm gonna tell Martin!" He ran off, and aviva sat down on the bed. "Why didn't you tell him the truth?" "He doesn't want a dad... He wants me all to himself." "But you have the right to be with whoever you want." "Apparently he doesn't think so." "Aviva?" "Yea?" "He really doesn't want a dad?" "Yea..." Aviva sighed, and chris hugged her. "Oh... Ok." Chris slid the box back into his drawer, when he heard Joey's cries. Aviva looked outside, and Joey slammed the door to the room. "Joey!" "I'll solve for this." He pulled on his clothes, and left for Joey and Aviva's room. "Hey." Chris sat down on the bed where Joey was crying, and he turned away. "Joey, what's wrong?" "I dont want a dad!" "Why not?" "Because then mommy wont have time for me anymore..." "What do you mean? Aviva will always have time for you." "But I want her only!" "Why?" "Because I don't want anyone to take her from me." "Joey... You're growing up. Its part of life. You have to let go of mom. She won't be there forever you know... Tomorrow you never know what's going to happen." "But Chris... I don't want mommy to be with you." "Joey why? What happened?" "Because you were never there for mommy when I was born." "I know I've made some mistakes. And I accept that. But you have to learn to let things go." "But what if you and mommy have another baby?" "I really can't decide. Only aviva can. But seriously Joey. I mean it. Let things go... Not completely, but give your mom some air to breathe. She wants the best for you." "Why daddy?" "Because you are her son, and she loves you." "Why?" "She's your mom. You mean the world to her... She wants you to grow up to be a responsible man and have a family. But someday aviva's gonna go... As so will I. And if you're too attached to aviva, you're never gonna learn to do things for yourself. You never know when aviva's gonna die, or me. Of course there's martin and the crew, but they're all older than me... And they might leave this world sooner. Its unlikely, but Joey... Please understand its for the best. I might have been a bad father, but now I see what I am and I hope you don't turn out like me... So when I do leave this world... You'll be the man of the house." Chris smiled, and Joey hugged him. "My sweet child." Chris hugged him back, and Joey laughed his childish laugh. Chris began to tickle him, and received bigger giggles. Aviva watched them from the door frame, and smiled. "How are you guys?" "Fine mommy!" Joey giggled, and chris smiled. "Well, ill be heading off to my bedroom if you need me." "I'll be downstairs ok Joey?" "Ok mommy!"

Outside, Chris began to make out with aviva. Martin walked by them, and smiled. "Hey lovebirds, we're heading off to New Jersey for father's day... Just wanted to inform you." Chris turned blushing, and aviva smiled nervously. "Ok martin." Chris grinned, and resumed kissing aviva. Martin rolled his eyes laughing, and chris smiled. "I love you baby." "I love you too Chris." Martin left to get some coffee, and aviva smiled. "Its almost father's day." Chris chuckled, and aviva twirled his shirt with her finger. "You better not get me a tie." He murmured, "Or else I'll use it on you." He neared her lips, and aviva giggled. "Ok, no ties." "Maybe your body..." He grabbed her waist, and aviva giggled. "I'll keep that in mind Chris,..." "Good." He grinned, and kissed her neck. Aviva felt a mark on her, and blushed. "Chris..." "You're my property now baby..." His nose nudged her chin, and kissed her nose. "Oh the things I wanna do to you..." He groaned, and aviva giggled.

2 weeks later, it was father's day. Aviva woke up chris, and gave him a kiss. "Happy father's day Chris..." "Mornin to you too aviva." He smiled, and pulled her down onto the bed. "Your gift..." She smiled. "What?" She locked the door, and pushed chris on the bed. Being half groggy, chris blushed a bright red. "B-Baby!" He grinned, and Aviva pulled off her clothes in a slow sexual motion.

A while later, they headed off to see their parents. Chris went where aviva went, and vice versa.

They arrived at a decent looking house, and aviva knocked. A middle aged woman opened the door, and smiled. "Aviva! I'm so glad you came!" She hugged her, and looked at chris. "Who's he?" "My boyfriend Mami..." "Your boyfriend?" "Yep." He smiled. "And who's this little guy?" "Our son. Meet, Joey Dipper Kratt." The boy looked up at her in amazement, and hugged her. "Grandma!" "Hey Joey..." She smiled, and took them inside. "I dont know why your father wants to spend father's day doing nonsense in the garage..." She laughed, and led them to him. "Hi Papi!" She hugged him, and he smiled. "Hi Aviva! Is this Chris?" "Yea." She giggled, and smiled. "And this little guy?" "Our son." "You never told me you were a mom..." He smiled, and aviva shrugged. "I've been busy." "Beer Chris?" "Uh sure Mr Corcovado." Chris was handed a beer bottle, and he drank shyly. "Dont tell me you've never drank Chris." She murmured, and chris shook his head. "Just drink it. I'll drive." "Mkay." He drank, and smiled. While the boys talked, aviva took Joey inside. Joey settled in her lap, and read a book. Or atleast attempted to. He stared at the pictures, and smiled. Her mom talked to aviva, who was smiling. "He's yours eh?" "Yea. My own blood." "Well he's adorable." She smiled, and patted Joey's head. "How old is he?" "4 Mami." "Awww..." She smiled.

Outside, her dad was busy talking to chris. "So chris, you work for the wildkratts right?" He said in his heavy Mexican accent, and he smiled. "I dont work for them... Me and my brother are a team. Along with Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy." "She doesn't get paid for this?" "No sir. Just a place to sleep, eat, and do what she loves best." "Do what? Pleasure you?" "No sir. Well that's her choice Mr Corcovado. She's the head technician. She works all the techy stuff and invents things in the blink of an eye." "Well she's always been a smart girl." "Hey uh Mr Corcovado?" "Yes Chris?" "May.. May I marry your daughter?" "No man has ever asked me permission for my daughter... Of course! Keep her safe Chris." He patted chris' shoulder, and chris smiled.

At chris' house, martin was already there. Joey was napping on his mother's lap, making her smile. When he awoke, he stretched, and looked up at aviva. She was smiling, and caressing his hair. "You're up now?" "Yes mommy..." He giggled, and sat up. His hair was a mess, and Martin laughed. "Go say hi to your grandparents... They're outside with your aunts. Martin can take you." "Come on Joey." He took him outside, and he ran over to where his grandfather was. "Hi!" "You're up now little one?" "Yep!" He giggled, and a woman that looked like the girl version of martin picked him up. "Awww! He looks like Chris mom!" At that moment, chris and aviva came out of the house, and he took her to his parents. "Hey mom, dad." "Hi son!" Chris hugged them, and Joey scrambled onto chris' shoulders. "Joey want to meet your cousins?" "Sure Auntie.." He giggled. She led him to some teenagers, who looked at him. "Kids, this is your cousin Joey." "I have a cousin?" "He's only 4. Have fun kids! Take care of your little cuz."

The oldest one picked him up, and smirked. "Come on little man. Lets go ask your dad if we can take care of you." "Why bro?" "We're gonna have some fun with him." "Alright!"


	2. Even More Trouble!

They ran to chris and aviva, and she smiled. "Hi boys." "Uncle Chris can we take care of Joey for the day?" "Uhm sure." Aviva reached into her pocket, and gave Joey his ID card. "C'mon we ain't got all day!" Joey ran after them, and Aviva looked at Chris. "You think its a good idea to let him be with his older cousins?" "I guess."

Where Joey was, they were speeding on the highway. They halted to a stop at an apartment, and they were greeted by a young woman.

Several hours later, they came back. Aviva was standing with her arms crossed at the front door, her friendly smile now an angry scowl."Why the hell was my son touched by a woman?!" "Jeeze aunt calm down!" "Come here you little twats!" She grabbed both by their ears, and pulled them to their mother. "Your kids Susan are crazy!" "Yea." "How do YOU know what happened?" "Watch." Aviva showed them her creaturepod, and they saw everything they did to Joey. "Gimmethat!" The older boy grabbed the phone, and threw it on the ground. "Joseph!"

An hour later, Joey took a nap on Aviva's lap. "Aviva?" She looked up, and saw chris smiling. "Yea?" "Can I ask you something?" He said rather loudly, and everyone turned to them smiling. "Aviva Corcovado...," He knelt down, and aviva eyes began to water. "Will you marry me?" He opened the velvet box, to reveal a silver ring with a garnet on it. "Yes!" She smiled, and Chris kissed her. Everyone clapped, and chris smiled. Aviva looked at him, and he kissed her jaw line.

That night, aviva laid down with chris on the couch. He caressed her cheek, and aviva smiled. "Happy fathers day chris..." She kissed his lips, and he murmured. "You belong to me..." "Yes Chris..." She touched his jaw line, and he kissed her fingers. Chris kissed her lips, and she giggled. "Dont giggle... Its really hard to kiss you..." At that moment, martin came in, and both sat up instantly, blushing, hair a mess, and a cover over both. "Hi love birds." He smirked, and aviva blushed. "Can't you do it in your room?" Chris began to dress, and so did aviva. "Chris started it..." She blushed, and chris smiled. "Yea bro. I'm guilty." Aviva pulled on her jacket, and chris chuckled. At his room, aviva smiled, and turned on the radio to a low volume, and danced with him. As a song played, Chris smiled. "What is going to be our song?" "Which song do you want?" "Something we can dance to when we're older..." "100 Years by Five for Fighting." "That sounds like a good song." He grinned, and stole a kiss. Aviva smiled, and kissed Chris' harder.

He opened his eyes, and realized he was in bed. He stood up, and saw the sky dark. "Its still night?" "Yea chris... We have to get started on finding Aviva again." He turned to see martin, sighing. "Aviva's missing?!" "Yes bro... Dont worry about Joey. He's with jimmy." Chris pulled on his jacket, and looked at his calender. He saw a date circled by a heart, and went up to it. "Our Wedding 6 PM." He read, and saw it was a week until it. He ran after martin, worry filling every free thought he had.

Chris' creaturepod rang, and it was Aviva's number. "Hello?" "Hello Green Guy! Look what I've got!" He showed chris aviva, who was tied to a chair, a tie on her mouth, and a her hands tied together. Not to mention her legs tied together as well. She shouted, but everything was muffled. He went over to her, and put a gun to her head. "Chwiff helfp!" She cried out, but Zach covered her mouth and tied it more tightly. "No sweetheart..." He smiled, and aviva tied to frantically pull away. "You have one hour to get me that Creature Power Suit! Or else..." The call shut off, and chris began to cry. Martin turned, and went to go comfort his baby brother. "Z-Zach has aviva... He threatened to kill her if I didn't get him the creature power suit..." "And what happened?" "Martin... Zach scares me..." He whimpered, and martin hugged him. "Dont cry little bro..." "I'm worried because of aviva..." "You don't want aviva to see you cry..." He smiled, and he wiped chris' tears. "No..." He whimpered, and washed his face by the river.

At exactly 12:00 pm, chris ran into the jet. "Ah Green Guy... I have been expecting you." He saw Aviva tied to the chair, and he took off his creature power suit. "Bro but that's your most prized possession!" "Aviva's my most prized possession." He confessed, and handed it to Zach. A zachbot grabbed chris, and he dangled a foot above the air. "Think I was gonna let you go so fast? What an amateur!" "Bro!"

A zachbot dragged martin outside, and locked him out. "Come on green guy... What's wrong? Weakling?" "Let her go Zach!" "Only for another trade!" "Fine." "Choose... You come to my side, Einstein is free. The opposite... Vice versa."

Chris gulped. He didn't know what to choose, but then he remembered what his dad told him once. "Family is more important than anything." He murmured, and sighed. "I'll join your side Zach." The zachbot dropped him, and untied aviva. "I'm sorry aviva..." He mouthed, and she nodded, sadly. "Go!" Aviva ran off, and chris watched her.

A week later, aviva herself called off her wedding. She didn't want to see anybody. She just watched the rain drip down the window, crying to herself. "Aviva it was his decision... To save you," Martin smiled, and aviva pulled away from his grip. "Mommy look what I made in school!" She reached down, and grabbed a drawing. "That's you and daddy and me!" "Thanks sweetie... I love it." She touched his cheek, and he smiled.


	3. A Happy Ending

9 years later, Joey wondered why his mom always seemed so happy. So he went through her stuff, and found anti depression pills. "Mom what's this?" "Just my medicine." She grabbed the canister, and Joey looked at her. "You're depressed?" "Yea..." "About who?" "Your dad ok?!" "Dad?" "Yes! Now go to your room!" He saw aviva take a pill, and then put it in a cabinet.

At Zach's jet, chris was sadly drawing in his room. He drew a picture of Aviva and him in wedding clothes, and he crumpled it up, and threw it into the trash can. "Lets face it. I'm never getting married." He sighed, when zach called him over. "Now Green Guy, your job is to kill that boy Joey. Then kill his mother." He was dropped off near the tortuga, and handed a rifle. He saw Joey by himself eating a sandwich. He aimed for his heart, and he shooked his head. "What am I doing? I'm gonna kill my son! I was already a bad father..." He began to cry, and hugged himself. "I'm a bad person..." He cried, when Joey heard his cries. He walked over to him, and saw the bad state he was in. A dirty face, tear streaks, possibly in suicide mode. "Oh crap... Stay here!" He brought martin, and he carried chris inside. He lay chris on the couch, and gave him some water. "Here Christopher..." Chris drank shakily, and martin hugged him. "What happened bro?" "I can't bear the pain..." "What pain?" He touched his rib, and martin touched there. "Argh!" He shouted, and martin stood up. "I'll go get Aviva. Joey, can you clean his wounds?" "Sure Uncle MK." When he returned, Joey had just finished cleaning him. "Mi amor!" Aviva cried out, and chris hugged her. "Not to tightly." He murmured, and she cried in his neck. He ran his hand over her back, and she cried harder.

An hour later, aviva looked at the x-ray scan. "Chris... That's not a broken rib. Its... There's something in your side. It looks like a tumor..." She gulped, then shook her head. "Only the doctor knows."

A month later, chris received shocking news. Aviva was right. It was a tumor forming right under his heart, and letting it grow would kill him. He had to undergo surgery now to live. So as he was wheeled into the operation room, his hopes of marriage decreased 100%. A tear ran down his face, and the doctor noticed as he was being put to sleep. "Dont cry Chris..." He wiped his tear, and chris shook his head. The doctor put some music on to calm him, and chris felt even sadder when he heard the song All Of Me. He couldn't feel anything, just saw blood. The music just made him remember all his memories, all the sad ones. "Chris?" The doctor looked up at him, and the nurse wiped his tears. "I just have to fix your ribs now... Wont be long. Then you can see your family again." Chris watched the doctor, and he smiled. "Dont worry chris... Almost done." "There big guy." He stitched chris' chest closed, and wrapped a bandage around it. "There. See you in recovery!" He smiled, and the nurse took Chris to his room. He felt so lonely in his room, like last time.

An hour later, aviva entered his room. "Hi chris." She touched his cheek, and kissed his lips. "Are you feeling alright?" "Yea." "So what happened?" "They just removed the tumor." Aviva felt bad for chris, and pulled out a rattle from her back pocket. "Remember this?" "Yea. Joey's rattle no?" "Remember when he started to talk?" "Yea." He smiled. "His first word was dadda..." "Awww..." "You gave him this rattle... I know you probably hated him then, but I could tell you still loved him." "I couldn't say it any better..." "Chris... I uh cancelled our wedding." "I know. I wanted to do it in the tortuga." Chris smiled, and grabbed her hand. "Once I get better." "When?" "In about a week or so."

A week later, aviva finished telling her vows to chris, and the priest smiled. Once both signed and said I Do, he let them kiss. Martin smiled, and wiped a tear. "C'Mon MK dont cry..." Joey teased, and he smirked. "I just had something in my eye." He blushed, and Joey chuckled. "Right." He saw his grandpa smiling, happy to see his daughter marry after so long.

Dancing in the spotlight wasn't something aviva didn't like at all. But since it was chris who decided to dance, she went along with him. They danced around the garage of the tortuga, after all it was only the crew's family. As Joey watched his parents dance, Jimmy tapped his shoulder. "Hey JZ." "I want you to meet my niece, Elizabeth Rezmond." "H-Hi Elizabeth..." Joey blushed, and she smiled. "I'll leave you two so you can have some time to meet each other."

Joey blushed, and she giggled. "You look cute when you blush!" "T-Thanks... You're pretty." "Thanks sexy..." She grabbed him by the tie, and grabbed him in a kiss. She dragged him into the bathroom, and he pulled off his clothes in a flash.

"Where's Joey?" Chris smiled, and Jimmy shrugged. "I left him with my niece..." "Here we go again..." Aviva rolled her eyes laughing, and chris smiled. "Well, our little boy is finally a man." They passed the bathroom, and chris heard some moans. He put his ear to the door, and blushed when he heard, "Oh Joey harder!" "Chris?" "Yea aviva?" "What are you waiting for?" She grabbed him by the tie, and chris smiled. "Alright baby... You win." Chris joined her at the table, and clinked glasses together. Joey and Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom, and he fixed his rumpled vest. "And you?" Aviva smiled, and he blushed. "Nothing mom." "Ok Joey..." He smiled, and chris winked at him. "Good job." He mouthed, and Joey smiled. "Congrats on a happy marriage!" Martin dumped rice on them, and laughed. "Thanks bro!" "Martin... The rice is supposed to be uncooked." _Aviva_ rolled her eyes, and martin eye's widened. "Whoopsy..." "No harm done." She giggled, and martin smiled.

After everyone left home, jimmy saw his niece talking to Joey. "Here's my number Joey... See ya!" She kissed his cheek, and left running after her grandparents.

 ** _And what happened after that, is another story :) Thanks for reading! And yes, this was meant for Father's Day 2015 :)_**


End file.
